The invention relates to a device for interactive video playback, utilizing a playback apparatus for a selectively addressable and optically readable video disc, said playback apparatus comprising manually activatable control means for the selective activation of one of a number of playback and addressing modes, and also comprising a first output for the video information read from a disc and organized in frames. A playback apparatus of this kind is marketed by Magnavox Corporation, Fort Wayne, Ind., U.S., type number VP 600. A number of technical properties is described in the article "Educational/Institutional features of the Optical Videodisc System", by P. T. Cavanagh, SMPTE Journal, Vol. 86 (April 1977), pp. 201-203, and in the article "A Random Access System Adapted for the Optical Videodisc" by M. Mathieu, SMPTE Journal, Vol. 86 (April 1977), pp. 80-83. Examples of playback modes are "normal forward" and "fast forward". Examples of addressing modes are "search forward" and "stop". The video discs contain only readable, fixed information and for each new program, for example, an educational program, it would be necessary to produce a new video disc, which, obviously, is expensive. A further important drawback of the known device consists in that it does not have facilities for the automatic addressing of a given frame and for automatically activating, in connection with the addressed frame, a given playback or addressing mode, because externally (outside the playback channel) no information is available concerning an identification-information-per-frame.